Agridulces Dieciséis  Capítulo 1
by feelstooright
Summary: Eva tiene dieciséis años, y su vida es muy parecida a la de cualquier joven de su edad. Lo que queda por descubrir son sus sentimientos, y lo que lleva dentro.


Abrí los ojos, y vi que el despertador no había sonado todavía. Había llegado el día. Ese día comenzaba Bachiller en un instituto nuevo, pero mi grupo de amigas también irían al mismo, así que no estaba sola y esa idea me reconfortaba. De todas formas estaba nerviosa, conocer gente nunca había sido mi fuerte.

Como adolescente, no era muy buena en mi papel. Mi mente giraba alrededor de la música y los libros, y para nada me interesaban las modas, ni hacer muchos amigos, ni los chicos. De hecho, acababa de cumplir los dieciséis y nunca había besado a ningún chico y nadie nunca había mostrado interés de ese tipo por mí. Lo había superado hace tiempo, y había perdido todo el interés en entablar relaciones.

Me desperecé y me levanté. Una cualidad muy peculiar que tenía, era que no me costaba en absoluto levantarme de la cama por las mañanas. Fui al baño con la intención de ducharme, pero paré al ver mi silueta en el espejo. Podía entender perfectamente por qué ningún chico hubiese mostrado interés por mí, al compararme con cualquier chica mi cuerpo era horroroso. Pero yo me había aceptado, y aunque era extremadamente sensible, sabía encajar una crítica por muchas que me cayeran. Me duché y me vestí. Me puse unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, una camiseta negra sin un solo dibujo, y unas converse negras y muy gastadas de años atrás. Tenía que confesar que mis gustos sobre la ropa eran, según el resto del mundo, pésimos. Antes de bajar a desayunar me lavé la cara y me limpié los dientes. Mi boca era algo de lo que estaba bastante orgullosa, y mi dentadura era bonita y blanca. Mis ojos marrones brillaban con indiferencia mientras peinaba mi largo pelo castaño lleno de bucles ondulados y definidos, en los que a veces se podían ver destellos rubios.

Al bajar a la cocina, vi que mis padres estaban desayunando también. Odiaba sentarme a la mesa cuando estaba repleta, así que decidí tomar algo por el camino. Subí a mi habitación a por el iPod y los cascos y decidí tumbarme en la cama hasta que llegase la hora de irme. Adoraba la música, los sentimientos contradictorios que despertaba en mi interior. Era una fanática del rock, lo que más me gustaba sin duda de las canciones era la letra. Esa mañana no quería hacer nada más que escuchar Nothing Else Matters, de Metallica. Me fundí en el sonido y la voz, y me adormilé. Cuando me di cuenta de qué hora era, se me paró el corazón. Hacía un cuarto de hora que tenía que haber estado en clase. Cogí la mochila y corrí hacia el colegio.

Para cuando llegué al colegio, los pasillos estaban totalmente silenciosos y algunos profesores se asomaban fuera de sus despachos para ver quién corría a esas horas. Entré de golpe a mi clase sin darme cuenta, si quiera, de que me tendría que haber inventado una buena excusa para mi tardanza. La clase era inmensa, había unos cuarenta alumnos, así que eran unos ochenta ojos mirándome fijamente sin incluir los de la profesora, que me miraba con seriedad. Tardé una milésima de segundo en enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello, y empecé a tartamudear intentando explicar mi tardanza.

¿Y tú quién eres? –me preguntó la Señorita Kayes.

Eva, me llamo Eva –conseguí decir yo.

Vale, Eva, que no se te ocurra volver a llegar tarde. Ve ahí. –dijo, y se dio la vuelta señalando el asiento vacío al final de la clase.

Pareciéndome más a un tomate que a una persona, anduve por el pasillo entre la gente hasta llegar a mi sitio. Al dejar la mochila me di cuenta de que unos ojos azules me miraban desde la silla de delante. Al volver la cabeza hacia ellos, descubrí que la dueña de los ojos era Helen, una de mis mejores amigas, que intentaba aguantar la risa.

Vamos, Hel, no te rías. Es el primer día y mira cómo he quedado.

No es para tanto -dijo ella, intentando ayudarme- además has interrumpido su charla mortal, así que te debemos una.

Sí, claro.

Hel tenía la misma edad que yo y era dulce y amistosa. Te hacía sentir bien cuando estabas a su lado, y te daba mucho cariño. Sin embargo, tenía las hormonas muy revolucionadas y no paraba de hablar de los chicos. Era muy guapa, sus ojos eran preciosos y de un azul muy profundo, y sus rizos castaños y su piel de porcelana la hacían parecer un ángel. Tenía mucho éxito entre el género masculino, y no lo desaprovechaba. Tenía el orgullo muy subido y sabía que era bonita, así que a veces te hacía sentirte incómoda y menospreciada cuando provocaba a los chicos y estos la piropeaban.

Sonó el timbre, y toda la clase se levantó al mismo tiempo. Corrieron hacia la salida, mientras que yo terminaba de colocar los libros en las estanterías. Una chica alta, con cuerpo escultural, ojos marrones verdosos y pelo rubio corto se acercó, y nada más la vi me lancé a sus brazos.

¡Ashley! ¡No te he visto en todo el verano! –le sonreí.

¡Lo sé, lo sé! –me dijo entusiasmada- He estado aprendiendo inglés en los Estados Unidos.

¡Dios, estás guapísima, qué envidia me das!

Eso es que no te has visto, o tus espejos no reflejan bien.

Nos reímos durante un largo rato de lo que no nos habíamos contado en verano, y después salimos de la clase para ir al patio. Decidí que ya buscaría a mis amigas más tarde, y las dos nos sentarnos lejos del alcance de los balones de fútbol. Estuvimos charlando durante un rato, hasta que se nos acercaron unas cuantas chicas. Entre ellas reconocí a Lune, mi mejor amiga, una chica muy delgada de pelo liso hasta los hombros con un flequillo suave, ojos grandes y marrones y unas facciones suaves, Trish, cuyos ojos verdes lo inspeccionaban todo en busca de nuevos cotilleos mientras se revolvía sus grandes rizos, Bailey, alta, rubia, de aspecto frío que chocaba con su verdadera personalidad amistosa, y Lorie, que era pequeña, de pelo liso medio pelirrojo y una gran sonrisa. Me levanté y las abracé a las cuatro, con ellas y Helen mi grupo de amigas estaba completo. A propósito…

¿Oye, dónde está Hel? –me extrañé.

La hemos visto hablando con Ethan nada más salir de clase. –dijo Lorie, y apartó la mirada- Ya sabes, muy típico de Hel.

Oh, ya veo.

Me fijé en que Trish miraba a Ashley de una manera un tanto despreciativa. Estaba al tanto de que a Trish no le caía muy bien, porque según ella, le sacaba de sus casillas que fuese tan "rara". Lo cierto era que Ash vestía de una manera muy peculiar y original, pero a mí me gustaba mucho su personalidad. No solía caer bien, porque no era muy abierta si no se tenía confianza. Esta se dio cuenta de que Trish la miraba, y funció el ceño. Quise hacer algo por cambiar la situación.

Eh, chicas, tengo hambre. ¿Por qué no vamos a la cafetería? Nos queda mucho tiempo de recreo todavía.

Todas estuvieron de acuerdo y nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería, que estaba situada en la entrada del colegio. Yo iba hablando con Lune, ya que uno de nuestros grupos favoritos iba a dar un concierto en nuestra cuidad, y estábamos planeando cuándo comprar las entradas. Abrí la puerta de la cafetería, y la imagen de él recostado contra la pared, sonriente, me paró el corazón.


End file.
